Annabella Todoroki
Annabelle Todoroki '(アナベル・トドロキ,''Anaberu Todoroki) is an alumni of the Skyra Academy of Valkyries of Class 2002. She served as a Pro-Hero by the name of 'Silva '(Kanji,Romaji) for a total of eight years before she retired. Currently she is a guard as well as one of the combat teachers. Appearance Due to being the paternal twin of Shota Todoroki she looks almost the same as him with her hair color and eye color. She has white hair flowing down her shoulders on her right side and crimson hair flowing down her shoulders on her left side. She has a pale pink bow tied at the back of her hair. Her right eye is gray while her left eye is turquoise. She typically wears the academy`s outfit due to still being able to fit into it. She is also shown in her first appearance wearing armor as well. She is later seen walking down the aisle to marry Yamato Chase a homunculus and during one of her flashbacks we see her within a white flowing dress suspended in a tank of a mysterious glowing liquid. Personality Not much is known about her personality but she is highly protective over the students she teaches and her former classmates. She is distant and cold towards people except her former classmates. When she met her father she was highly confused asking her "grandparents" who he was. When she met Shota she was bewildered by his cold and distant personality nagging her students to not follow Shota`s example. She happily greeted the principal of U.A. High School despite being from a school that was in the top 10 Hero Schools in the world. She is very energetic and friendly wishing Class 1-B good luck. It appears that she is also strict as when she caught some of her students sneaking out after dark she punished them by making them read books all night. As most teachers do in the Skyra Academy of Valkyeries she has a bit of a sadistic side where she will literally try to kill any students that dare to sneak out after dark. She is also hot-tempered unlike her brother and is willing to go to any measures to get back people no matter how petty. History It is believed that she was born in Hosu City, Japan before her mother risked her own life to send her away to safety begging a Norwegian Nurse to take her away. That Norwegian Nurse then sneaked away from the hospital taking her to the Skyra Academy of Valkyeries where she grew up as the Principal`s Granddaughter not retaining any memories of her real parents. Synopsis Stigma arc She makes her first appearance in manga chapter 101. She then makes her first non-manga appearance in the fanfiction Stigma, where she is one of the unknown teachers introduced in a later chapter. Within the fanfiction she is a recurring character due to her versability with her quirk she is able to train many people in various quirks. Dead End arc Within this arc she is the main protagonist and her memories are shown from when she was rescued to growing up as a child and eventually becoming a student at the Norwegian Hero Academy. Her motives as well as her dream and her birth family is shown as well, along with how she became a teacher. Abilities ''Overall Abilities:' She is flexible due to her training as a young girl and possesses a physique which gives her an advantage over her former teachers. Due to her prodigy mind she is able to train forever and retain her knowledge of combat. Within the Class of 2002 she is middle-level in her combat skills and overall abilities due to the fact that she has major power behind any of her many punches. '''''Enhanced Strength: '''Her strength is nothing to scoff at as she can destroy a entire city block with major repercussions to her body though. '' Category:Characters Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Teachers Category:Hero Teachers Category:Norwegian Characters Category:Homeroom Teachers Category:Homunculus